


One Woman's Trash is Another Man's Love

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Face Slapping, French Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are broken up and Nico still head over heels for Percy. What if the break up was what Percy needed and kisses Nico. Annabeth is being jealous, rude, and trying to make Nico miserable while she's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger and Slaps

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth really isn't pictured in a good light in this. I never liked Annabeth anyways and she's OOC in this.

Nico is hanging out with Percy quite a bit, Annabeth gets jealous, very suspicious, and rude to Nico just to make him miserable. Nico mentions this to Percy that Annabeth was recently making him feel more of an outsider and pretty much more worthless.(Tells this to Percy when he trys to leave camp)

* * *

"I don't see the reason why Percy hangs out with you, your just a worthless son of Hades that nobody wants but has to deal with," Annabeth says with a smug smile before walking away.

Nico's eyes started to water with tears at her words, these were the same words he always thought of himself. Nico knew Percy would never say that to him unlike Annabeth even if hurt that someone thought that of him.

* * *

Nico somehow wound up in the Poseidon cabin thinking of Annabeth's words, it hurt worse than being an outcast there at camp. So he just huddled and silently crying out his frustrations of what he was put through.

Percy had just walked through the door and at Nico's side instantly when he saw his state.

"Go away Percy. You and Annabeth have already caused enough damage," Nico said not looking up

"What did she do to you?" Percy's voice was calm where you couldn't argue.

"No body wants me here. All I am is a worthless son of Hades. It's worth than being an outcast here." Nico said.

Nico stood up and started to gather the shadows before it happened .

Percy had then just grabbed Nico's wrist before he could even try to shadow travel and pushed him against the wall in Poseidon's cabin. Nico frozen in shock at what Percy just did and the position he was currently in. Sure Nico really liked Percy and was head over heels for him so he just wasn't sure what to think about the situation. 

Percy had Nico's wrist pinned above his head before sliding a knee between his legs to get closer to him. Nico's breath shuttered in disbelief and delight before Percy leaned in and had his lips against Nico's in a kiss. First it was just Percy kissing the son of Hades who was currently in a stupor before he finally got the brain cells to kiss back. After breaking apart was Nico trying to gasp for air and completely lost why Percy would like him. 

"How? Why me?" Nico asked once he had his breath back.

"I've seen the looks you gave me. At first I didn't notice it like the seaweed brain I am." Nico chuckled and Percy smiled at that. "I noticed when I started being around you more and actually realized what it was when I really started to like you," Percy continued. 

"What about Annabeth?" Nico asked, not wanting to get on the bad side of that daughter of Athena.

"We broke up. Though I'm a bit mad at her for the way she's been treating you the way she has," Percy said with slight anger in his tone.

Percy released Nico's wrists and pulled him closer to his chest, Nico was just staring into his stormy Sea-Green eyes, getting lost in them.

Cupping Nico's face before Percy kissed him on the lips again. Soon Nico had Percy pinned to the wall this time around in the same position where Nico was moments before when Percy first kissed him. Nico had a wicked glint in his eyes and smirking with his lips, making Percy gulp at what was going on in the son of Hades' mind. Leaning in before roughly kissing Percy with a passion that he didn't realize he had, Nico was a force to be reckoned with but that was the whole reason Percy started falling for him and for now he let Nico attack his lips. Percy's eyes soon glazed over and started to moan when Nico started sucking on his neck; lifting up Percy shirt before sucking and nibbling on one of Percy's nibbles. This just made Percy moan all the louder in pleasure before Nico when back to his lips, kissing with the same passion while wrapping his arms around his neck. Percy returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm but his arms went around Nico's slim waist and pulling as close as they could possibly get.

Annabeth then walked in on them during that kiss with her mind set on getting Percy back when she saw. 

"WHAT THE HADES!" Annabeth yelled at them. Pulling Nico off Percy and slapping Nico as hard as she could across the face.

Nico's eyes narrowed in rage and the aura of fear that he always carried around him grew stronger that screamed death. Nico looked at Percy, who's face showed he was furious at what just happened. Nico then disappeared into the shadows leaving Percy to deal with Annabeth.

"Why did you slap Nico?" Spoke Percy with a calmness that would terrify anyone which caught her off guard.

"He was kissing you!" She screamed.

"I can't believe you Chase. You broke up with me, so I think I have the right to kiss and love him as I please. You had no right to slap him and just stay away from us. You are lucky Nico didn't kill you for the way you treated him."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm really hoping that this came out like I wanted it, hopefully its not too fast paced since I never wrote a scene like this before. Also to tell you know this isn't going to be a really long story, just a few chapters. Love to hear your comments  
**

**All rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Love ya, NicoDiAngeloLover7**

* * *

Percy stormed out of his cabin away from the daughter of Athena. He couldn't believe she slapped Nico. And just because they were kissing! It wasn't even like he and Annabeth were together anymore.

Percy guessed that Nico shadow traveled to his cabin, because if he had gone anywhere else, people would see that he had been slapped. Percy slowly entered the Hades cabin and spotted Nico's back facing his way while he was staring at something he was holding.

Percy snuck behind the male demigod quietly before wrapping his arms around Nico's lithe waist. Nico suddenly tensed up and Percy found a Stygian Iron sword at this throat and a glare at his face. When he saw it was just Percy, Nico immediately lowered his sword and pulled him into a tight hug.

Percy traced the red mark across Nico's cheek and received a flinch from the demigod.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered in Nico's collarbone.

Nico visibly shivered before he actually gave a sincere smile when looking up into sea green eyes, "It's not your fault."

"Sometimes I just don't understand her. She was the one who broke up with me because she felt too pressured. Now she acts like she wants to get back together and be a jealous bitch," Percy sighed in exasperation.

Nico chuckled nervously at Percy words.

"You're not going to, are you?" His voice trembled slightly; he was afraid of the answer.

"I would never, I love someone else."

"Now who might that be?" Nico teased, knowing now that it was him.

Nico didn't wait for an answer, instead pushing Percy against the wall roughly. He kissed him slowly, however, wanting to savor the feel of his lips and the taste of his tongue. Percy kissed him just as softly, running his hands up Nico's shirt to feel his skin and receiving a light shudder and moan in response. Nico nibbled Percy's bottom lip before pulling back and breaking their kiss.

Percy dragged Nico to bed and pushed the son of Hades down on the mattress before crawling on top of him. Nico leaned up and kissed soft lips. He felt his love for Percy swell up inside him, and he quickly flipped them so he was on top. His Sea Prince spread his legs so Nico could easily fit between them and Nico propped himself up so only his lower half was settled on the son of Poseidon. Nico leaned down, kissing Percy roughly and grinding their hips together subtly. He moaned into Percy's mouth, unable to contain himself.

Nico slowly lifted up Percy's shirt before it was tossed into one of the corners of the cabin. Percy also slid Nico's shirt up but kept his hands placed firmly on his back.

"Gods Nico, you're so hot," Percy mumbled roughly earning a cheeky smirk from the other teen.

Somehow in the process of making out, Nico's shirt ended up on the ground, exposing his flawless olive skin.

"Nico, Gods, you need to fuck me right now," Percy's voice was rough with arousal, and it made Nico's cock twitch.

"Are you sure you're ready for that, my Sea Prince?" he murmured back, gripping at Percy's ass.

Percy moaned.

"Yes, Nico, Gods yes, I want it so much, I _need_ it,"

Nico was a little hesitant, not exactly sure if his ears were deceiving him and he had to know if Percy was truly ready for this. However, when Percy started to unbuckle his pants with hands shaking from arousal, Nico's doubts were quickly swept away. Percy pulled his pants down, which left him in his black boxers, successfully making Percy mouth water with drool. With trembling fingers, Nico removed Percy's belt and pants so that they both only were wearing boxers.

Nico licked his lips in anticipation before he finally maneuvered Percy out of his boxers; he couldn't stop staring. Percy was delectable. Nico snapped back into reality when he felt Percy grasp his own waist and slide his boxers to the floor. He blushed profusely at the thought that Percy was staring at him just like he had been doing moments before.

"You're beautiful," Percy murmured into Nico's neck before sucking and nipping at the skin under his mouth, no doubt leaving a hickey.

Nico took that chance to move Percy into his lap and kiss him hard. He couldn't help himself from exploring Percy's body, first with fingers then with tongue. Percy let out soft moans when his mouth reached one of his nipples. Nico nipped at one, laving it with his tongue, while he rolled the other between his fingers; the sounds Percy made were beautiful. Percy's breath soon got heavier as his mouth moved lower, down his stomach and across his hipbones. When he lapped at the base of his erection, Percy shuddered and moaned. Nico grinned, loving how easy it was to tease Percy, and got a shiver in return for following a vein with the tip of his tongue. When he swiped the head, Percy nearly lost it, but Nico quickly pulled back, not ready to stop teasing yet. Soon Percy was shuddering and whimpering beneath him, eyes heavy and dark with arousal. Nico gripped Percy's waist before he finally sucked his cock into his mouth. If Nico hadn't been holding Percy in a death grip he probably would have knocked his head against the headboard. Nico sucked harder, taking several more inches into his mouth, and it wasn't long before Percy was coming in his mouth. Nico swallowed it all greedily, savoring the salty taste that fit Percy perfectly.

"Ti amo amore," Nico whispered hotly in Percy's hair when Percy finally pushed him off, shaking from overstimulation.

Wrapping his arms around Percy's neck and legs around his waist, Nico kissed him again.

After their kiss broke, Nico asked again to make sure, "Are you sure about this? We don't have to rush anything."

"I'll be fine and I do want this Nico. There is no other person I would do this with but you,"

"Don't go sappy on me," Nico said sternly.

Nico was looking at Percy, and Percy stared defiantly back. It was like trying to win a losing battle when his sea green eyes were sparkling with emotion and residual lust and his bottom lip was puffed out in the slightest pout. He tried to hold to his resolve, but there wasn't a single person that could resist the look Percy was giving him.

"How can anyone ever resist you?" Nico sighed before he finally gave in.

Knowing that he won Percy grabbed Nico's hand, winking mischievously before sucking three fingers into his mouth. Nico moaned, the things Percy was doing with his tongue making him think of other ways he could put that mouth to use.

"Just relax, I'll make sure you feel amazing," Nico whispered hotly into Percy's ear.

Nico slowly traced Percy's entrance with his middle finger before pushing in. Feeling him tense slightly, he hoisted his leg over his shoulder and held still until he relaxed. He was incredibly tight and Nico stretched him as much as he could before carefully inserting another and started to slowly scissor not wanting to cause him any pain. When he pushed in a third finger, Percy let out a pained whimper before their lips reattached so he would focus more on the pleasure than the pain. The pain turned to pleasure and he started to moan when Nico soon found his prostate while teasing it unmercifully. Nico did not want Percy to feel any pain if possible. Only when Percy was reduced to a whimpering mess did Nico deem him ready and remove his fingers.

"It might hurt a bit, so please relax. I don't want to hurt you," Nico said, not wanting to cause his Sea Prince any pain.

After receiving a nod he slowly started to enter Percy. He stopped every time he heard a pained whimper and kissed him to forget about the pain before continuing. Once he was seated fully he let Percy adjust, rubbing circles on his thighs in comfort. He wanted this to be special since it was their first time.

"I'm fine, please just move," Percy said, looking into the brown orbs of Nico's eyes.

He kissed him slowly before he slowly gave each thrust. It only became faster when the pained gasps turned into moans. He got a long and loud moan for when he directly hit Percy's prostate at a particular hard thrust. It was when they were near did Nico start to slow down while cradling his head before pulling his sea prince into a deep kiss. Percy had started clenching the bed sheets in an effort to hold onto something before moved to Nico's hair. Percy screwed his eyes shut when he finally came, not able to hold on any longer, and it almost caused him to lose consciousness. Nico let out a moan of his own when feeling Percy's insides tightening around his cock before he released inside his Sea Prince with a yell sprouting from his lips.

Both were breathing heavily after Nico pulled out and falling into the unconsciousness of sleep that lured them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I've never did a sex scene and I'm not sure I did really good with it. But I hope you like it. I really hope this isn't all that fast pace since I never wrote a scene like this.


End file.
